


What Do You Want

by MissRogue113



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Sexy Times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRogue113/pseuds/MissRogue113
Summary: Another intimate night between them
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	What Do You Want

She grabbed his sweater and pulled him down, smashing her lips to his. She was so hungry for his body, desperate for his touch. He had one hand on her neck and the other on her back. He could feel her rapid heart rate, the breathing from her nose, the way she gripped him. 

She pushed him back towards the bed but he caught himself before he could fall back onto it. He knew what she was trying to do and he wasn’t going to let her do it just yet. It was his turn tonight. She tried to push him again and in a swift, calculated motion, he phased his body, took her arm, and spun her around. He brought their bodies together, one arm around her torso and his hand lightly wrapped around her neck. 

He ran his nose down the crook of her neck, taking in her sweet perfume as she shuddered underneath him. 

“My turn,” he whispered. 

His hand slid underneath her shirt to feel her toned torso. He kissed her neck, running his hand over her in circular motion before tracing each scar that was on her. He knew the exact location of every one of them and never failed to give them their own attention. Every inch of her skin was beautiful and that included the imperfections that were her scars. 

He then moved upwards, not surprised she wasn’t wearing a bra. She threw back her head slightly and leaned back into him as he squeezed and massaged her small breasts, softly moaning. 

She reached down to put her hands down her shorts but he grabbed it before she could get her fingers all the way in. She whimpered as he brought her arm back up. He pressed his face against her ear, whispering to her with authority, “Turn around.” 

Part of her wanted to resist to see what he would do, but she needed him inside her so bad. She turned around in his arms and he brought their faces together. He ghosted her lips with his as he felt her heavy, hot breathing. She tried to kiss him but he very slightly pulled back, playfully looking at her. It was a game of how long could she last, how long could she endure his teasing before she lost it, something he secretly wished she would do. 

He slid his hands under her shirt once again, pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the ground. He stripped himself of his clothes that were projected onto him and turned her back around. 

“Look at me,” he said and he ran his hand down her body. 

She looked at him, her eyes pleading for him to touch her. 

“That’s it. Now don’t look down,” he said against her ear. 

She whimpered as his hand reached her inner thigh, teasing everything. She softly moaned and moved with him while trying to keep her eyes on his. He finally reached down with his other hand, unbuckled her shorts and pulled them down. 

He deeply kissed her for a moment then he turned her around again to pick her up. He slightly floated upwards with her wrapped around him, and gently placed her on their favorite part of the bed. 

She laid on her back as they kissed each other. She moved her hand between them to touch herself, but once again, he grabbed it. He pinned her arm next to her head, two fingers in her palm, the others wrapped around her small wrist. 

“No touching,” he said. 

She breathed heavily and squirmed underneath him. “Please,” she said. 

“Please what?” 

“Please touch me.” 

“Is that what you want?” 

She furiously nodded. 

He slowly tilted his head, positioned himself over her pelvis, and ever so slightly increased his density. The pressure made her throw back her head and moan. 

“What do you want?” 

“I want you,” she said between breaths. “I want. You.” 

He gave her a small thrust, “What do you want?” 

She moaned again, her pelvis throbbing with arousal. 

“I want you inside me,” she said. 

Another small thrust. He ghosted her neck with his mouth then moved to her ear. 

“What. Do you want?” He tightened his grip on her, not enough to hurt, but enough to drive her insane. Her breathing was hard and hot, her heart was racing. She gripped his head with her free hand. 

“I want. You. To fuck me,” she said through her teeth. “I want to be yours. I want you to have control over me. I want to lose my mind to you. I want you to fuck me till the only word that comes out of my mouth is your name.” 

She could feel him smiling on her neck before he devoured it. He released his grip on her and slowly kissed a trail down her body, stopping for a moment to give her breasts some attention. She moaned and squirmed underneath him as he continued down her body, peppering kisses around her torso. He then reached her pelvis where her underwear had yet to be removed. 

She gripped the sheets as he kissed her inner thighs and finally made his way to the middle. 

“Look at me,” he said. She looked down at him and he slowly removed her underwear. He then pressed his fingers to her clitoris and massaged her labia. She threw her head back and moved her hips with him. Then she felt his mouth encase her clitoris and she gripped the sheets and arched her back up, moaning. 

He ate her for a moment, not being able to taste her vaginal fluids, but loving it anyway. He felt her hands grip his head, her legs wrap around him, her thighs tensing up. She bucked her hips into his mouth as she threw her head back and forth. 

She was on the edge of an orgasm when he removed his mouth from her, causing her to look down at him and slightly whimper. He then moved to kiss his way back up to her. When he positioned himself over her hips, she could feel the penis he had projected onto himself. 

“Look at me,” he whispered. Her eyes were glazed, her cheeks were flushed, her heart still racing. “You want me?” 

She nodded, biting her lips, her eyes pleading. 

“Don’t take your eyes off me,” he said, then proceeded to slowly insert himself into her vagina. 

She whimpered and moaned, fighting to keep her eyes on him. He started to move inside her, pressing their foreheads together. 

“Tell me,” he said breathless, “Tell me what you feel.” 

She looked at his face as he continued to thrust inside her. So many words to choose from but there was only one she could say.

“You,” she said. “I just feel you.” Her eyes watered up, suddenly overwhelmed with her love for him. “I just feel you,” she repeated.

He was slightly taken aback, speechless. Given how desperate she was for him, he was expecting something dirtier. He kissed her deeply as he continued his rhythm. They were wrapped in each other, moaning and grunting in each other’s mouths. She broke their deep kiss as she was approaching her orgasm. 

“Vision,” she said, squeezing her legs around his hips. “Vision, I love you. I love you. I love you.” She spasmed underneath him as he felt her walls clench around him. He continued to slightly thrust, putting pressure on her clitoris. He watched her face as she came, felt her hands not know where to go, her torso press so hard against his. As she rode it off, they kissed each other slowly, not being able to release their grip for several minutes. Time had stopped. Everything had stopped. It was just them. 

She then slid him out of her and settled onto his chest. She didn’t care to clean up, she didn’t want to leave his touch. 

He tilted her head up. “You’re a goddess,” he whispered. “And I love you so much.” 


End file.
